


a healthy dose of fear

by skullduggery



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (if you squint a bit), Gunplay, Lightsabers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Aftercare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really Poorly Timed Handjobs, S&M, Sexual Violence, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullduggery/pseuds/skullduggery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Monday for General Hux. When did babysitting a Knight of Ren become his primary duty? And when did he start enjoying provoking Kylo Ren so much?</p><p>Straight up trashy lightsaber S&M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a healthy dose of fear

**Author's Note:**

> [flicking lights on and off] welcome to hell! welcome to hell!
> 
> i have nothing to say for myself. thanks to @brawlite for consistently enabling this garbage. happy reading, ya filthy animals.

_Just another Monday_ , Hux thought, pressing the muzzle of his blaster under the edge of the mask till he drew out a quiet hiss of breath.

“Take it off, Ren,” he ordered quietly, sounding tired. He knew the helmet gave him headaches, and that made him irritable, which led to little outbursts like the one that had littered the hall around them with deep soldered gouges in the walls and an unfortunate Stormtrooper slumped in the corner, bleeding out from a deep abdominal wound.

The electric tension in the air was almost normal, and Hux found himself wondering how this was his life, and where he’d gone wrong. Of all the Knights of Ren he’d met, Kylo was by far the most difficult to work with, and, naturally, the one he spent the most time keeping an eye on.

Kylo deactivated his lightsaber, but made no other signs of backing down. “What are you trying to accomplish, General?” The mask’s voice distortion made him seem angry when he was probably just amused, having blown off most of his steam on the sorry trooper trying to hold their guts in a short ways away.

“Cleaning up your mess, Ren, to start. Now, take off the mask and cool down.” Hux pressed his blaster more firmly into the crook of Kylo’s throat before taking a step back, readjusting himself, and putting a clean hole in the Stormtrooper’s helmet, silencing them. It would’ve been too time-consuming for medical to patch them up, and they’d be out of commission for too long, anyways. Shame.

Hux sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with leather-gloved fingers. Behind him, he heard Kylo pulling off his helmet with a sullen huff. His hair was sweat-damp and tousled, his face flush with leftover anger. “Didn’t Supreme Leader Snoke teach you self-control?” Hux barked at him, holstering his blaster. “We lose more troops to you than to the damned Resistance.”

Ren frowned dispassionately at the body in the corner. “They mean nothing to me. Little more than droids. The Order’s true strength lies with the dark side of the Force.”

This argument again. Hux was tired of having it. They could debate politics for hours with nothing but wasted time to show for it. He’d seen what the Knights could do, certainly believed in the Force, but his loyalty was with the First Order, his faith in numbers and in weapons he could grip with his own two hands. He was skeptical of the Knights’ recklessness with their shared resources. So if Kylo wanted to turn this outburst into an excuse to drag Hux back into useless philosophizing, he was having none of it. With a sour look back at Kylo, he stalked down the hall, brushing past the first of the maintenance droids called to clean up after this tantrum.

A rapid staccato of footsteps followed Hux for a few corridors, and moments later an all too familiar lurch stopped him mid-stride. His muscles spasmed with the _wrongness_ of it, body still unused to being touched by the Force, but he was paralyzed, powerless to do anything but grit his teeth and stare a hole in the wall in front of him till Kylo caught up, circling around to block the general’s path. He looked livid.

It was several slow, painful breaths before Ren released Hux, who staggered, barely catching himself before his knees buckled. This particular trick of Kylo’s always left him rattled, as if his very blood had been frozen. “I have places to be, Ren. We can talk about this later.” He willed steadiness into his voice and made to skirt past the dark figure blocking his path.

“No you don’t.” Without the mask, Kylo Ren’s voice was surprisingly soft, simple. “You’re looking for excuses, because you’re afraid of facing me on my own terms. Stay put, coward.”

And with a clench of Kylo’s fist, Hux was down on one knee, head pounding from the sudden invisible pressure bowing his spine. “I don’t appreciate being treated like a rag doll, Kylo.” He spat at the shiny black boots filling his vision, only to receive one of them in the ribs, throwing him back.

Hux gasped, twisting to right himself as he was lifted in the air and slammed into the wall, knocking the air from his lungs. Before he could suck more back in, the pressure crowding him back crawled like fire along his nerves, pooling to localize around his throat. _Fuck._

Kylo lurched towards him, his body a taut line of rage, and for a brief flash, Hux did feel fear. Snoke had equipped him to some extent to handle Kylo, but he wasn’t a Force user, and truth be told, he was a bit out of his depth with this stuff, especially now. The edges of his sight darkened, blood pounding behind his eyes, and Kylo’s voice took on an echoing quality in his ringing ears. “Well, _I_ don’t appreciate your lack of respect, _Hux_ ,” he snarled, crowding him between two support beams.

Hux’s shaking hands found the wall for support, trying to ground him and fight the panic rising in his chest as his lungs ached for air. All high-ranking First Order officers were required to pass rigorous RTI training, pain and intimidation were nothing new to Hux, but his body still betrayed him with its urges for self-preservation, one hand coming up to grip uselessly at Kylo’s wrist, trying to break his focus.

When Ren loosened his fist, allowing the general to suck in a rattling breath, Hux got the sense that it was more to humor him than anything. Kylo probably thought he was teaching his general a lesson here.

“Pathetic.” Kylo’s voice was low and calm, but shaking subtly with emotion, as it tended to do. “Pain should be a source of strength for us, not weakness. Embrace it.  Your heart knows what it needs better than your body.”

Oh, yes, this _was_ a teaching moment. Joy. Hux had heard all this before, it was all incoherently regurgitated directly from Snoke’s instructions. He was about to point this out when Kylo clenched his fist again, cutting off the first sounds in his throat with nothing but a rasping cough escaping. “Ssssshhhh….” Kylo’s lips were close to Hux’s ear now, sending a shiver down his spine. “I’ve been growing tired of the way you try to boss me around, general. Who do you think you are? My keeper?” He spat that last word, teeth brushing the cartilage of Hux’s ear.

Hux shook his head, only managing a few inches of movement that made the bones in his neck creak out a warning. He should, logically, just try to appease Ren and get out of here, but the truth was, it had been a while since their last spat, and he had a lot of his own pent up frustration to vent as well. With new purpose, he smiled thinly and drew his blaster, shoving it roughly into Kylo’s ribs. “No, Ren. I’m your _commander_.” And it only came out as barely more than a whisper, but the retort was punctuated by the low whine of his blaster charging.

Ren just tossed his head back and laughed, high and mad, his Force-grip on Hux’s throat releasing as he stepped back, spreading his arms invitingly. “You think you frighten me, Hux? I was born to darkness. Agony is my dear friend. You couldn’t intimidate with an army behind you.”

His lightsaber leapt into his hand and sizzled to life, its uneven drone making Hux’s teeth ache in his skull. He squared himself up, panting heavily to recover his breath, and set his blaster to one of the milder settings—hot enough to blister and bleed, but nowhere near deadly. If this turned to open fire, he didn’t want that saber to ricochet anything too dangerous back his way. Or to actually kill Kylo Ren, if it came to that. After all, Hux valued his career—and his life. But in Supreme Leader Snoke’s eyes, Kylo’s safety was worth more than either of those.

“I’m not questioning your power, just your methods,” he reassured. No, that sounded too much like appeasing his ego. Someone on this damn base had to knock this overgrown child down a peg every once in a while. “You’re a spoiled brat, Kylo.”

Kylo looked stunned, baffled, his lips curling up in a look like he’d just stepped in something sticky. That only lasted a moment, though, and in a flash of red, he’d brought the point of his lightsaber to Hux’s face, the blade hovering hot and blinding inches from his cheek. “Do you want to say that again, general? A little louder?”

Hux didn’t know much about lightsabers, but he knew enough to tell that Kylo Ren’s was especially dangerous. It fizzled and flickered in fits and starts, jagged and unstable like no other lightsaber he’d seen. The heat it gave off was enough to leave the skin of Kylo’s right hand red and scarred through its protective casing, and Hux had seen it carve through solid rock as easily as human flesh. This close, the occasional spark it gave off stung his skin, left his nose and throat dry and his tongue coated in a rusty, chemical aftertaste.

He took a slow, measured breath, swallowing past his bruised windpipe, and brought his gaze up to meet Kylo’s eyes, glinting darkly behind his blade. “You’re a spoiled child, and I believe your leadership methods to be reckless, tactless, and lacking in conviction, _sir_.”

Ren had already screamed himself hoarse earlier, his voice crackling slightly with his yell of “I’ll show you _conviction_!” Cold, red pain glanced across Hux’s face and he was hurled against the wall once more before he could process that the lightsaber actually had made contact with his skin, barely missing his left eye in a high swing that cut over his ear and into the pillar behind him.

“Lacking? You think I’m _lacking_? I’m the closest thing you’ve ever seen to absolute power, you spineless fucking _wretch_!”

Hux could barely hear the royal fit Kylo was pitching over the buzz and growl of his saber carving deep molten gouges in the wall around him. His chest throbbed, the burnt cut on his cheek screamed at him, and yet, Hux still found it in him to be bored and exasperated by all this. _This is my life, now_ , he found himself thinking again, but that train of thought was cut short as his body was slammed into the opposite wall before slumping to the ground in a coughing fit.

He took inventory – _cracked rib, torn uniform_ \- as Kylo loomed over him, a hunching shadow still shouting slurred profanities at him. He caught something about _mocking_ and _too comfortable in his position_ , but was more focused on the physical conflict itself.

Hux was a career officer. He’d seen combat, but not much of it. He spent more than ample time in training sims to make up for that, though, and with the threat Ren posed seeming significantly more imminent now, Hux’s senses were focused to a razor’s edge on their every movement. He fired his blaster, aiming to make Kylo drop his lightsaber, and the shot was parried easily. Again and again, he failed to hit his mark, aiming directly at the knight’s anger-twisted face now, more for personal satisfaction, as it was clear he wouldn’t land a hit like this any time soon.

After a few moments of this, with only one of Hux’s shots managing to clip Kylo’s thigh on a rebound, boredom flickered across the knight’s face and Hux’s blaster was yanked from his hand and went into a Force-fed skid down the hall.

“You should fear me more,” Kylo said, sounding more resigned than his fighting stance would indicate. He deactivated his weapon and fell heavily into a crouch over where Hux was still sprawled on the floor.

Hux felt his stomach twist, and something that wasn’t fear, but something equally as potent, surge down his spine. This was how it always started with them, and Hux would be lying through his teeth if he said he hadn’t missed that brooding, hungry look on Kylo’s face in the months since their fights last dissolved into—whatever it was they did together.

Kylo straddled Hux’s torso and braced a hand on his chest, and Hux, grateful for the change of pace, surged up to meet him.

His teeth caught Ren’s bottom lip, but only held it for a fraction of a second before something knocked the very life out of him and he fell back twisting in a silent scream.

Searing white-hot pain tore through his shoulder, every nerve from head to toe screaming in protest. Hux glanced wildly from Kylo’s face down his arm, trying desperately to get his bearings. The lightsaber. Kylo hadn’t holstered it. It was still in his hands, and several inches of the longest of the three crimson blades was disappearing into the meaty flesh of Hux’s shoulder.

He watched with detached horror, unable to tear his eyes away, as Kylo’s hands braced on the saber’s grip drove it steadily deeper. Realistically, he knew the blade was long enough that by this point, it was melting through the floor beneath him, effectively pinning him to the ground, but he couldn’t shake the sickening feeling that it was still sliding through his _body_ , easy as a hot knife through butter.

Hux couldn’t exactly grab the blade to pull it out without losing a hand, so he grappled, helpless, at Ren’s arm, fingers digging into the stiff material of his uniform in a silent plea. Kylo looked distant, unimpressed, leaving the lightsaber be with a good four inches still visible, the cross-vents hissing and spitting near Hux’s head.

They made eye contact, Hux’s vision swimming through pools of unbidden tears, Kylo blinking passively and offering an apologetic shrug. “As I was saying…” His voice cut cooly through the pain. “You really should learn to fear me more, General Hux. I’m not your friend, or your subordinate.”

Hux could only moan in reply, turning his face away from the heat of the saber and the cruel sight of it vanishing into his uniform, and closed his eyes. The floor on this side was cool under his cheek, not yet starting to bake under the glare of the weapon. He was trained for this. He could take it. He wasn’t going to pass out or throw up.

Warm leather brushed his jaw, pulling his face back front and center. “Look at me, general,” Kylo commanded softly, and when Hux cracked his eyes, all he saw was smears of red and black and the looming paleness of Ren’s face so close to his.

His right arm was numb from the site of the wound down, a cold clamminess seeping into his lungs. Shock. He was going into shock. Hux took a deep breath and started running through all the tactics he knew to minimize distraction—counting his fingers and toes, naming items in his surroundings to himself, trying to calculate the best way out of this situation and coming up blank.

 _Play along, do as he says_ seemed like Hux’s best option, but he was nothing if not stubborn. “I won’t apologize,” he slurred, the words tasting like blood as they came up. Ren pouted, resting the heel of his palm on the blade of his saber and jiggling it a little bit. Hux let out a hoarse scream.

“Then I won’t take it out.”

 _Petulant as ever_ , Hux thought, grinning with barred teeth. “You’ll be here a while then.” He sounded hollow and reedy to himself, everything an echo of an echo. The agony in his shoulder had settled into something deeper, darker, like something alive was coiling and uncoiling beneath his skin, wrapped around his organs and slowly smothering him.

In a last-ditch burst of defiance, he swung his fist blindly and was rewarded with a satisfied crack as it made contact with Kylo’s jaw. The knight grunted, and to Hux’s surprise, dragged his hips back along the curve of Hux’s pelvis. Shit, he was hard. Of course he was.

“ _Do it again_ ,” he growled, mouth wet and sloppy against Hux’s neck. Another wave of nausea rolled over him and he whimpered, thumping ineffectually against Kylo’s chest. That earned him a sharp bite over the tendon across his throat and another roll of his hips. The pain started to take on a different quality that Hux recognized vaguely as arousal.

Kylo laughed, that same harsh bird-like cackle that jarred and deeply unsettled. “ _Really,_ General? Still ready to go?” He reached between them to grip roughly at the bulge in Hux’s uniform and Hux’s vision went red.

He was lightheaded, shaking involuntarily with adrenaline, and when Kylo Ren, damn him, dragged his palm along his stiffening length, he risked shifting the lightsaber in his shoulder again to press his hips up to meet the friction. This might be the only way he could prove himself and appease the knight without sacrificing his pride or integrity to the Order. It wasn’t like this was the first time Ren had gotten him on his back like this, though he couldn’t remember ever being _stabbed_ when they fucked.

“Yes, just like that…” he murmured, trying to pass the weak tremor in his voice off as sultry. Judging by Kylo’s self-satisfied smirk, it didn’t work.

Ren’s lightsaber gave off a crackling whine and its power surged, vents flaring longer while the main blade pulsed erratically, ripping wider into Hux’s shoulder. The scorched meat smell of the fresh wound being instantly cauterized tore a ragged sob from Hux’s chest, and another as he attempted to roll into himself, writhing to escape this new wave of agony. Ren moaned for a different reason, fingers dipping into his pants while his belt clumsily undid itself. This wasn’t the first time Hux had noticed that Kylo’s control over the Force lacked fine motor skills, and he wished he were in more of a position to taunt him over it.

“Y-your lightsaber…” It had stopped glitching, and Hux thought he could stomach another glance at it. It looked horribly crude compared to others he’d seen. “Made it yourself, right?”

Kylo had settled back on his haunches, steadily jerking himself with a look of pensive concentration on his features. He didn’t bother breaking his focus to answer, breath hitching as he slid a gloved thumb over the head of his cock. “Yes. All great Force users create their own weapons. A lightsaber must be a reflection of its master.”

Hux smiled thinly, jerking a knee up to jostle Kylo’s concentration. “What does that make you, then… half-finished and unstable?” He chuckled quietly to himself.

“ _Raw and powerful_ ,” Kylo corrected with a bitter snarl, tightening his other fist around the pommel. “Now quiet. You’re in no position to backtalk.”

“Or what, you’ll kill me?” The saber’s buzzing was getting to Hux’s head. He felt fuzzy, out of place. He had to glance over and check that his right arm was still attached, it had gone so numb. He needed to bring this to a close and get himself to medical, and _soon_. With his good hand, he grabbed a fistful of Kylo’s ass and squeezed, bringing him down on the outline of his dick with a smooth rocking motion. He was simultaneously impressed and a bit revolted by his ability to keep an erection going with a plasma sword through his torso.

But then again, Ren tended to bring out the worst in him. “C’mon, baby. Would gutting your commanding officer get you off?” he teased.

Kylo set his jaw stubbornly, but the way his cock twitched told Hux that, yes, it probably would.

“Do it,” he commanded, knowing that even if he wanted to, Ren would never act now. He was too contrary for contrary’s sake. Kylo’s hand quickened its pace, his grip on his lightsaber slipping a bit and accidentally twisting the blade in Hux’s shoulder.

“Fu-uuck,” he choked out, and with the last of his strength, Hux willed his dead arm up to rest over the pommel of the saber, fingers lacing with Ren’s and squeezing. “Do it. Kill me. Drag this mighty blade of yours right through my heart. Show me the Dark Side really _is_ worth more than any First Order soldier. I know you want to.” Hux’s voice was shaking, and he was close to hyperventilating from a combination of the bone-deep unrelenting vibrations of the saber and the increasing pressure on his cock from Kylo’s rutting.

Ren was biting his lip now, flushed and quickly losing his composure as he drew closer to his climax. If he could just hang on a few more minutes, stay grounded, stay _conscious_ —

Hux centered all his attention on his dick, trying to milk all the pleasure from this interaction he could to detract from the pain. He dug his fingers into Ren’s hip sharply, encouraging him to keep up his pace while he reached for the knight’s cock, covering it and Kylo’s hand in his own and squeezing.

Kylo came with a stuttering moan, hips jerking and weight bearing down on Hux’s shoulder while he rode out a shaking orgasm. Hux screamed, raw and feral, and he knew that was exactly what Ren wanted to hear, but _fuck_ , he couldn’t keep it together any longer. A few minutes later, a seam on Kylo’s uniform dragged so _sweetly_ against him and he let out a startled yelp, twitching under the weight of Kylo’s hips and spilling his load in his uniform.

Ren grinned, tracing his fingertips over Hux’s sensitive cock, working him past pleasure and comfort into a different sort of pain, jolts of overstimulation making him writhe, unable to move more than a few inches in any direction to alleviate the sensation.

“I thought you were tougher than that, Hux,” Kylo taunted as he tucked himself back into his own uniform, leaving a trail of semen up Hux’s stomach that stood out in high contrast against his regulation blacks.

 _Fine words from you_ , Hux thought bitterly as Ren staggered to his feet, perhaps a little more shaken by the encounter than he’d ever care to admit. Hux was satisfied to notice that the blaster shot he’d managed to land on Kylo’s thigh had soaked that leg of his uniform in dark blood, and was causing him to limp slightly.

“I was going easy on you, sir,” Hux muttered, making lingering eye contact. The adrenaline in his system was fading fast, and with nothing but his softening cock and Ren’s still-sizzling lightsaber in his shoulder to keep him occupied, shock was definitely going to set in quickly now. He could already feeling himself greying, his breath shallow and rapid in his chest.

Almost as an afterthought, Kylo grasped the hilt of his weapon and slowly dragged it out of his general, pulling another ragged moan from his abused throat.

Kylo deactivated the blade and stood by passively while Hux first curled onto his side, then dragged himself into a seated position against the wall, clutching his arm and staring at Ren with as much venom as he could muster through the haze of exhaustion.

“I hope you learned your lesson,” Kylo told him, a bit redundantly, and strode off, leaving his first in command to clean up and call for a medic droid himself.

At the very least, it would be a while before Hux had recovered enough to risk outright crossing a Knight of Ren again.


End file.
